Ben Hyūga
Background Ben was born in the main family of the Hyūga clan, but his father was a very cruel man, wanting his child to be the absolute best, training and beating him to the point of starvation and exhaustion. Ben got sick of it and ran away to train on his own. He had learned the Gentle Fist Style before he left, but through training learned that he preferred taijutsu that damaged the body and not Chakra flow, so he trained both to be prepared for all opponents. His intense training brought him much further than he had ever gone through at his fathers hands. Ben was shocked at his improvement, and so began to track his growth and power. After training for a long time on his own, he became almost as strong as a chūnin and, his father sought him out to bring him back. Ben yelled at him and ran into the woods alone, but his father followed and struck him down. Being much stronger than before, Ben fought back and surprised his father greatly, even using his kenjutsu skill to push his father off his balance. However his father recovered, and used the 64 palms technique on Ben. After struggling to stand for a minute, listening to his father rant about how he was a mistake as a child, and that he should have been killed far earlier, Ben went down, almost unable to move. Right before he went unconscious, he threw a kunai as hard as he could in the direction his father was in and passed out. He awoke later in the dead of night and saw his father dead before him, a kunai stuck in his throat. Ben now wears his father's headband as a reminder that he can be the best without the intense training and physical exhaustion of his fathers way, and also to prove that he was not a mistake to be corrected. He has enrolled at the academy and is currently preforming exceedingly well in all of his classes thanks to his training alone. He is aiming to be the greatest ninja swordsmaster Konohagakure has ever seen. Personality Typically cheerful but loves to fight and becomes somewhat dangerous if he is not kept in check. He is very prideful and very intelligent, using a wide range of various tactics, jutsu, and combat styles of his team or squad and putting them in good positions in seconds. He tends to memorize techniques even when not trying too. Outside of battle he tends to isolate himself. Appearance Ben is a taller, lean but muscular guy. He has green eyes, brown hair that hangs over one eye, and a generally friendly demeanor. Ben wears a black jumpsuit and half-mask on the bottom of his face. He also wears black, fingerless gloves. He has a crimson red strap around his back with a silvery white buckle in the middle. He wears the standard Konoha Leaf insignia on his scratched ninja forehead protector. Abilities Although he is an academy student, he is almost as strong as a chūnin. He fights up close using standard taijutsu and ninjutsu to test his opponent's ability, but if the opponent is strong he uses gentle fist and the Byakugan. He only uses kenjutsu against powerful opponents. He likes to enjoy his fights and plays with his opponent if he is far stronger than the other, even taking a hit or two just to prove his superiority. Ninjutsu Henge no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu, Byakugan. Taijutsu Gentle Fist Style, Standard Taijutsu, 64 palms technique. Kenjutsu Excels in all styles. Only uses in desperation because of unfair skill advantage to opponent. Wishes to be one of the seven swordsmen. After his training in the woods outside Konoha for many years, Ben developed a technique used with his sword. Charging his Lighting Chakra into his hands, he raises his sword above him like an overhead slash, and swings downwards, letting loose a bolt of electricity towards the opponent. He doesn't have a name for it, but he does know that it is dangerous and that he should only use it when he is in great danger. Chakra Element Lightning, unlocks wind much later in time after a severe amount of training. Other Info Quotes * "It's too bad that bystanders could be hurt in battles. Otherwise it would be a perfect way to end the lives of all the trash in the world." *"Weak. You think I'm weak? Ha ha, you really don't have any experience with fights do you. Well let me show you what real combat is like." *"That can't be all you have. Come on fight me some more. I'm really having a good time with this. Don't take it away from me!" Category:Characters